inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Kariya Masaki
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Kariya's fake personality.png|Kariya's fake personality. Kariya in Raimon uniform.png|Kariya in Raimon's uniform. Kariya Raimon jacket CS5 HQ.png|Kariya in Raimon jacket. Episode 21 GO 2 (2).PNG|Kariya's first appearance. Kariya introduced IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya introduced in class. Kariya hidden personality IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya's 'hidden' personality. Episode 21 GO 2.PNG|Kariya tackling Tenma. Kariya blushing IEGO21_HQ.png|Kariya blushing at the applaud of his skills. Kariya bumping Kirino in purpose.png|Kariya bumping into Kirino on purpose. Kariya in the middle IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya interfering between the two. Kogure VS Kariya IEGO21 HQ.png|Kogure VS Kariya. Kariya irritated IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya irritated when his shot got blocked. Kariya Masaki (2).png|Kariya after the Akizoura match. Kariya playing soccer GO 24 HQ.PNG|Young Kariya practicing on his own Kariya And Hikaru GO 25 HQ.png|Kariya giving advice to Hikaru on dribbling. Kariya Getting Irritated That Hikaru Is Better At Naming GO.png|Kariya getting irritated of being teased for his lame naming skills. Kariya 26.PNG|Kariya tackling Yukimura. Kariya, Midori, Akane And Tsurugi Hearing Shindou Injured GO 40 HQ.png|Kariya, Midori, Akane and Tsurugi worried about Shindou. Kirino Kariya Trying To Stop A Shoot 43 GO HQ.PNG|Kirino and Kariya trying to stop a shoot, without hissatsu. Godai Stopped By Kariya 44 GO HQ.PNG|Kariya after stopping Godai. Kariya Depressed GO 46 HQ.png|Kariya depressed for not having fans. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kariya Three Kingdom CS 23 HQ.PNG|Kariya in Three Kingdoms. Kariya Jurassic CS 32 HQ.PNG|Kariya in Jurassic. Hikaru and Kariya in the Music Club.PNG|Kariya and Hikaru in the music club. Kariya violently kicked CS6 HQ.png|Kariya violently kicked. Kariya left the team.PNG|Kariya leaving the team. Kariya Lying About Having Stomach Aches CS 18 HQ.png|Kariya lying about having a stomach ache. Kurama and Kariya scared.png|Kariya and Kurama scared. Midori And Kariya Afraid CS 26 HQ.png|Midori & Kariya being afraid. Kariya Masaki Trap CS28 HQ.png|Kariya saying that the meeting was indeed a trap. Kariya explaining CS 35 HQ.png|Kariya explaining about Master Dragon. Kariya afraid.png|Kariya afraid for the snakes. Kirino Kariya CS37 HQ.png|Kariya hiding behind Kirino. Glare-1-.png|SARU glaring at Kariya. Sans-titre.png|Kariya intercepting the ball. Beta intercepting between Zatto and Kariya CS 42 HQ.png|Beta intercepting between Kariya and Zatto. Sa.png|Kariya and Beta fighting over the ball. Zatto breaking through Hunter's Net.png|Zatto breaking through Hunter's Net. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kariya leading the defense IEGO Movie HQ.png|Kariya prepared to stop Hakuryuu's advancement Kariya shocked at Ancient Dark's plays IEGO Movie HQ.png|Kariya disturbed by Ancient Dark's plays Kariya and Shinsuke first try training IE GO MOVIE HQ.png|Shinsuke and Kariya having a hard time at the first try Kariya training the second day IEGO MOVIE HQ.png|Kariya progressively getting the hang of the training Kirino and Kariya succeeded using their Hissatsu in GO Movie HQ.png|Kariya's Hunters net in the Movie. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kariya Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Kariya in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shocking faces because of Yukimura InaDan HQ.png|Taiyou, Kinako, Hakuryuu, Kariya and Kirino shocked because of Yukimura's erasion. Kariya getting hit InaDan HQ.png|Kariya getting hit by a soccer ball. Nishiki and Kariya arguing InaDan HQ.png|Kariya and Nishiki arguing. TCG IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-010A.png|IGS-05-010A Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-068.jpg|IG-11-068 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock! IG-12-043.PNG|IG-12-043 IG-12-048.PNG|IG-12-048 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-043.PNG|IG-14-043 IG-14-089.PNG|IG-14-089 Misc. Kariya TCG.png Kariya Masaki TCG.jpg Kariya Masaki TCG 3.png|Kariya Masaki TCG Miscellaneous Karirisma.jpg|The reason Kariya picked on Kirino.